Pernese Fire Lizard
Celestine *very curious; tend to poke your nose into everything. This may get you in trouble once or twice *when something bad is going to happen, you get a 'bad feeling' about it before anyone else does *once you bond to someone, you stand by them loyally as long as they're around; however, if they ever leave and vanish completely, or even die, you seem to forget about them *Very social; like to congregate in a large group and can gossip and chatter with your buddies for hours *You have a thing for birth and new life; it's a huge thing for you, very special and beautiful and joyous *You honor those who are worthy *You like working together in a team. This can be for show and entertainment (Bad example: synchronized swimming) or doing something important *You are very protective of those you are bonded to *As a child, you were extremely demanding, wanting tons of attention and time. Now that you're older, you don't need so much, but you still are a little demanding *A good liar, or speaker; your words are smooth *Tend to get very easily distracted; you dart about from one thing to the next *You have tons and tons of energy *You love warm places, like beaches and Hawaii, and can't stand the cold *Some people find you extremely annoying, and you can't fathom why *You are not prone to maliciousness or spite, although you can be mischevious and tricky and sometimes unintentially hurt people with your little pranks *When you stop to take a break and you're not dashing around at your normal hyperactive speed, you're actually quite cute *Friendly; will boldly go up and start a conversation with just about anyone *You look up and admire those who you see as like you, but better *Sometimes like to just lay around in the sun and do nothing green firelizard (female daemon) *You are an expert flirt and enjoy flaunting your tricks on just about every halfway decent-looking person around *have a pronounced sex drive; you're 'in the mood' probably more than anyone else *Love the game of 'hard to get'; determinded to make your suitors chase you and may the best one win the night *Some people may not respect you very much, but you're too oblivious to care *Can be sassy; a smart-alec *Not very nurturing or good with kids; don't care for them much *Not interested in monogomy at all bronze firelizard (male daemon) *Also have a pronounced sex drive *Firey, charasmatic personality *Good leader *Can be brash *Have a temper *More intelligent than the green firelizards *Once you've set your sights on a mate, you'll chase them with everything and won't give up until they're caught *Monogamous; once you've earned your mate, you want to keep him/her forever *Tend to aim high in everything *Competitive *Territorial gold firelizard (female daemon) *You are even more intelligent than the bronzes *Like the greens, want to make your suitors chase for you *Seem to enjoy the chase more than the end result *Don't have as much a sex drive as the other two *Monogamous; can be possessive of your mate *Vain *Like to be in charge; a little bossy *Rather uppity *Admired though; tons of people look up to you *Very loyal *Beautiful; you seem to shine *Love children; extremely nurturing of them while they are little, but once they hit that weird independant stage you are more than willing to let them go Category:Other:Fictional Category:Author:Celestine